urbfandomcom-20200214-history
Urbipedia
Last Winter A survival RPG set in the wilderness of 17th century New France Mud and Blood 3 Command a squad of 6 U.S soldiers across WW2 Europe Occupation Force: Vietnam An RTS defense game set during the Vietnam War Mud and Blood: Recon A reconnaisance combat sim set during the Vietnam War Save the World at Lunch Time An RPG that pays homage to D&D in 30 minutes or less Mud and Blood 2 An endless RTS defense game set in WW2 Europe Welcome to Urbipedia: The Unfair Encyclopedia Hello and welcome to our knowledgebase on everything related to URB games. In case you didn't know, the acronym URB is a reference both to the underlying characteristics of all the games here, as well as to the nickname of their developer, Urb. You see, each URB game is infused with a unique ratio of what we call Unfair Random Brutality. Each of these attributes are defined below: Unfair: There is no justice in an URB game, period. Bad things can and will happen to the player whether or not they deserve it. Unfairness does work in both directions however, as the player can occasionally have an unfair advantage. Random: Every URB game is incredibly dynamic, right down to the smallest detail. Randomized elements help keep the gameplay fresh and unique with every play. Part of the fun is not knowing where the die will land. Brutality: When the hammer falls in an URB game, it hits hard. Often you will find that the minimum consequence in a lot of our games is death. This makes the moments in which the player is spared that much sweeter. Feel free to browse through the wiki at your leisure, and please contribute when you have the time. We are just now constructing the bones of this creature, so expect more information to be added over time. Wiki Direction It is important to discuss overall goals for the wiki as we work to build it into the valuable resource we hope it will be. Below is a list of guidelines to help guide the direction of the wiki, feel free to add on: * We want to avoid just using the same old writing and structure from the previous wiki in favor of a more streamlined, up-to-date, and clear presentation. * However, rewriting everything from scratch is a pain, and it often makes sense to take bits and pieces of the old wiki and repurpose them here. * While any and all help is welcome, some tasks need to be prioritized in favor of others to ensure that the wiki can be as useful as possible as quickly as possible. * Most things are negotiable and open to discussion, including these guidelines! Categories and Page Names I think its best if we establish some kind of standard for naming pages and categories. Here is what I would like people to follow unless they have a better idea: Pages: Topic (Game Abbreviation). For example, if I wanted to create a page on the gunner in Mud and Blood 2, the page name would be: Gunner (MnB2). The game abbreviation is there to avoid a situation in which we have pages with duplicate names. If I later wished to create a page for the gunner in Mud and Blood 3, I would have no trouble: Gunner (MnB3). Otherwise we would have a naming conflict in which one of the articles has to be renamed before the other can be made. There are some other minor advantages to this, but overall it just makes sense to follow a standard naming convention. Categories: For main game categories, I think it is cleaner and clearer to use the game's official name instead of an abbreviation. Unless of course the official name is an abbreviation, like STWALT for instance. Within articles and page titles I think abbreviations are downright necessary of course. For subcategories, I think it should be similar to pages: Category (Game Abbreviation). For example: Medals and Ribbons (MnB2) to avoid conflict with Medals and Ribbons (MnB3). Also, remember to use title case when naming pages and categories. Ex: "Mud and Blood: 2" instead of "Mud And Blood: 2" or "Mud and blood: 2". Check titlecapitalization.com if you are not surehttp://titlecapitalization.com/ Latest activity Category:Browse